


A perfect little family

by Yulya18



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Violence, baby!Abigail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulya18/pseuds/Yulya18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will are killers and husbands and after a case they decide to adopt Abigail. What happens when Abigail grows and realizes what her fathers do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saving an angel

**Author's Note:**

> My second story in this fandom.  
> Hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.

It was a well known fact that anyone who knew the Lecter family would agree that they were the perfect family.

First came Doctor Hannibal Lecter, prominent psychiatrist and one of Baltimore’s most eligible bachelors. Well, that was until he met William Graham. He was an FBI agent with the gift of empathy and even though the agent was at least 10 years younger than his husband that didn’t mean they haven’t loved each other ever since they had been introduced by the agent’s boss. As soon as they had been introduced they had found themselves intrigued by the other, which had only led to private conversations, dinner parties, visits to the opera house and finally to their wedding. And it all seemed perfect for the two men.

Or at least it was perfect until the agent cracked the Minnesota Shrike case. It had become a famous case due to the media coverage led by reporter Freddie Lounds. It was reported that Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter had gone to interrogate a potential suspect, Garrett Jacob Hobbs, and that they had found his wife dead on the porch. And when the two men got into the house, they had seen the man just about to kill his only child, Abigail. In the end, the agent had wounded the man, but not before he had sliced the baby’s throat, almost letting her bleed to death. Only Hannibal’s quick thinking had prevent it from happening, while his husband, blind with fury, had shot the man until there were no more bullets in his gun.

By the time the police and the ambulances arrived, Hannibal and Will had stabilized the girl and had already agreed on what to tell everyone.

Because what nobody ever knew was that Will had enjoyed killing the bastard, laughing in delight and rubbing his hands over the gunshot wounds, playing with the blood and telling his husband his desire for taking a prize or two from the man. It had taken Hannibal several minutes to control his husband, reminding him that Jack was coming soon and promising they would go hunt together later. And so Will was able to assume the submissive posture his boss and coworkers knew.

 

* * *

 

“Do you feel better?” - asked Hannibal to his husband that night, once they were relaxing together in the tub. He had kept his promise to take Will hunting, knowing the man needed it urgently.

“Yes, my love.” – almost purred the other, cuddling against the older man's chest. - We'll have to invite Jack and Bella tomorrow.

“Of course, I'm sure the Crawfords will enjoy the new meat we got tonight.”

“Mhhmm.” – replied Will absentmindedly. Hannibal instantly worried.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, Hannibal.”

“Tell me, my pet.” - insisted the doctor, knowing when his Will had something on his mind. After all, he knew his husband better than anyone else and vice versa.

The only answer he got was silence. But Hannibal wasn’t worried for this silence, since he trusted his husband and was sure that the man would tell him what was on his mind when he was ready. All he had to do was wait and fortunately he didn’t have to do it for long.

“Hannibal... I... I...” - Will started, not really sure how to broach the topic. Hannibal kissed his neck softly, waiting for the other to order his ideas and gain courage to express them. “You know that I love you right?”

“I’m aware that you’re rather fond of me.” – Hannibal joked.

“Hannibal! This is serious!”

“Sorry. I know you love William, as much as I love you. – he responded, getting serious too. He didn’t want Will to think that he wasn’t interested in what he was trying to say.

“And you know that in all these years I’ve been very happy with you, right? I’ve never desired for anything that you haven’t given me.”

“And I will continue to fulfill all your wishes, my love.” – the psychiatrist responded, hugging his young husband harder, showing him with that little gesture how important he was to him. He was his whole world.

“I know we have never discussed this... and... and with our lifestyle and all... well... I was wondering if...”

“If?”

“Never mind. It's silly.” - he whispered, losing all his courage. But Hannibal had already guessed what Will wanted to say. And while it wasn’t something he had ever envisioned in his life, he would do it for his beloved mongoose.

“You want us to have a child.” - he stated, making the other tense.

“What?! N...no... I...” - Will tried to explain.

“Don't deny it. I know you want a child for us.”

“Yes, I want us to have a child! So what?” – yelled Will, trying to stand up and leave, but the older man simple wrapped his arms around his waist harder and held him against his body.

“Calm down, Will.” - his husband tried to soothe him, but since he couldn’t, he bit the other's neck until he could feel blood on his tongue.

“Mmmm...” - moaned Will, calming down instantly and rubbing his ass against his husband's cock. Damn the man. Every time he wanted to be angry with him, he simply bit him, knowing that it drove him wild with desire.

“Tell me, Will.” - repeated the doctor, touching his husband’s cock until he was hard and rocking his hips, seeking more friction.

“I want... I want... a... oh, God... a child...” - he moaned brokenly.

Suddenly Hannibal bent Will over the edge of the tub and didn’t waste any time before he was spreading his cheeks to rub his erection against his hole. Will could only move back while moaning, willing his husband to fuck him raw, just the way he liked it. The other one took pity on his young lover and entered him in one smooth thrust until he was balls deep inside of him. Will screamed from pain and pleasure and begged his husband to continue taking him brutally.

Very soon Will felt his balls tighten and with a loud cry, he came without even being touched, contracting his muscles. Hannibal groaned and grabbed Will’s hips tighter, breaking the skin with his nails and thrusting as hard as he could, finally coming in long, hot spurts, marking the younger man with his essence.

Later, they were cuddling in their bed, nearing a sleeping state.

“I want Abigail, Hannibal.” - whispered will before falling asleep in his husband’s strong arms.

'Abigail Hobbs.' thought Hannibal, not sleepy anymore. 'Don’t worry my love, we will have Abigail as our daughter. This I promise you.'

And he spent the rest of the night thinking how to make his husband’s wish come true.


	2. Eye witness

It took Hannibal several months to plan and organize everything while keeping it secret from Will, but 4 months after his beautiful husband has expressed his latest desire; he and Will became Abigail’s fathers. To say that Will was happy was the understatement of the century. He was absolutely delighted, thinking once again that he was the luckiest person in the whole world by having the love of a man like Hannibal while jumping his husband, crying and kissing him, showing him his eternal gratitude.

Hannibal had never experienced a night so full of love and pleasure in his life.

And when the day set for the adoption came and Will and Hannibal had their little girl in their arms, the psychiatrist concluded that he had made the right decision in fighting for custody. Now that the baby was sleeping peacefully and devoid of any blood, both had to admit that she was simply gorgeous. She had dark hair and pale skin and when it was his turn to carry her, she opened her eyes and Hannibal swore that after his beloved mongoose’s eyes, they were the most beautiful he had ever seen.

Now there were three Lecters. And they were finally complete.

Very soon, both men understood all that was needed when caring for a baby. They not only learned everything about changing diapers, feedings at 3 am, screams and tears, but they also experimented the incredible joy of feeling the baby look at them with adoration, hear her say her first words and take her first steps.

 

* * *

 

The next years of Abigail’s life were the best in the Lecters lives. Hannibal continued consulting with the FBI and Will reduced his working hours in order to raise his daughter, only going to crime scenes when it was strictly necessary. Obviously, Jack wasn’t thrilled with the idea, but no matter what he did or said, in the end he had to agree with the empath's request. And in addition to all this, the couple continued killing together, creating artistic blood baths that infuriated and frustrated Jack which amused the couple to no end. Hannibal

But one day their life changed without them even being aware of it.

It happened one afternoon while Abigail, who was currently 8 years old, was supposedly taking a nap after lunch. Will was taking advantage of that free time and was in the basement with his husband. The little girl had woken up from her nap earlier than usual and was looking forward to playing with her daddy. After all, she thought, he was always willing to play any kind of game she wanted to play. But when she got up and went looking for him, she couldn’t find him. It was very weird; he was always there when she woke up. Always.

She went downstairs to look for him, but he wasn’t there either. She was just about to cry and scream for her daddy when, fortunately for her, she passed the kitchen and saw an open door.

‘The forbidden door.' she thought with all the amazement a girl her age could muster.

Maybe her daddy was downstairs and finally, she was going to be able to go down there and see what he and her dad kept there. She had always been curious about that door and now was her chance. But she knew she had to be careful in case her daddy was there. After all, she didn’t want a time out like the ones she had to endure whenever she misbehaved.

She climbed down the stairs as silent as she could, but when she finally got to the last step she saw something that left her completely confused.

Her daddies were kissing and hugging next to a table. That wasn’t weird. Her daddies kissed all the time… and it was gross. But that wasn’t what has puzzled her. The weird part was that their hands and clothes were painted red, but they didn’t seem to care for the mess, still kissing while moving their hands over the other’s body.  And on the table there was the weirdest thing she had ever seen in her short life. There was a man, also painted red, but contrary to her daddies, he wasn’t moving. She didn’t understand at first, but she in the end she thought that maybe he was also taking a nap, just like she did in the afternoons.

She was just about to call her daddy’s name when the two men stopped kissing and turned now to the man on the table. She saw her dad cover him with a sheet while her daddy put some things in the bags he took from another table, before putting them in a freezer in the corner.

“Let’s get cleaned up and check on Abigail.” – she heard her dad tell Will.

“Yes, it’s almost time for her bath.” – her daddy replied, looking at the time in his watch. – “See you upstairs.” – finished the agent kissing his husband passionately one more time.

She realized that her daddies were soon to go upstairs, so she turned around and climbed the stairs as fast and silent as she could and ran back to her bed. After all, she still didn’t want her that time-out.

She barely had enough time to get under the covers and close her eyes when the door was opened.

“Is she still sleeping?” - she heard her dad ask her daddy.

“Yes. She looks like an angel, don’t you think?” – answered her daddy.

“Yes, she does. Such a shame she has to wake up.” – joked the older man, receiving a slap in the arm.

“Hannibal! Don’t say things like that.”

“I am just teasing you, my love. You know I love that little one with all my heart.” – that statement earned him a beautiful smile and a peck on the lips from his husband. – “Now come, lets take advantage of our time alone.”

“Hannibal!” - she heard her daddy yelp, and later the sound of the door closing.

She opened her big blue eyes again, thinking of what she had seen not long ago, but some time later she forgot about it when her daddy entered the room and woke her up with a kiss.

And it wouldn’t be until years later that she would finally understand everything related to what she had been a witness to.


	3. Discovery

**8 years later…**

For the Lecters, the following 8 years had gone by very fast and, unlike many other couples, the love between Hannibal Lecter and Will Lecter-Graham hadn’t diminished. In fact, it had only grown in intensity. They still loved each other like they were a pair of teenagers experiencing their first love. And the same love they felt for each other, they felt it too for their only daughter. Their little Abigail.

It didn’t matter that Abigail was already a beautiful young girl of 16, for them she was still that gorgeous baby they had met and adopted so long ago and who they had always tried to protect to the best of their abilities, even when she felt mature enough to take care of herself.

Unfortunately for Hannibal, she had always been an extremely pretty girl, but now she could simply be described as stunning. And to Hannibal’s displeasure, many boys had already started noticing her and the bravest of them were already following her around and asking her out on dates. Will, of course, only seemed highly entertained by that fact; angering his husband and making him want to kill those stupid little creatures for even daring to speak to his baby. However, what Hannibal didn’t know was that despite all the attention she received, Abigail wasn’t interested at all in those boys. After all, her interest was centered on a more obscure subject.

She was interested in homicides.

It wasn’t a current interest of hers. Actually it was one that she had had ever since she was around 10 and had finally understood exactly what her fathers did for a living. In her daddy’s case, she became intrigued in knowing everything about his work as an FBI agent, especially since he had explained about his empathic abilities and what his peculiar gift meant for his career. And in her dad’s case, she wasn’t interested only in his current career path as a psychiatrist, but also in his past careers as a surgeon and later as an architect. It amazed her how her dad could have changed his work so many times and how he had excelled in all of them.

But for her, the most fascinating research topics were the cases that her dads investigated now and had investigated together since they met.

Because they were of serial killings.

* * *

It had all started with what she had always considered as the most important case.

The Minnesota Shrike case.

When she had been younger, she had never really questioned the details involved in her conception and birth, simply assuming that her daddy had carried her inside of his body. It wasn’t until she was a little older, when she was already enrolled in school, that she was taught where babies came from. And when she was finally faced with the harsh reality, she had suffered. Oh, how she had suffered.

After school, she returned home in tears and even though she wanted to be comforted by her fathers, she didn’t allow herself that desire. On the contrary, when both men tried to get close to her, the only thing she could do was scream that she knew she wasn’t their daughter and that she hated them. It had been an extremely hard day in the Lecter household and it would have continued if not for Hannibal.

The man had simply entered his daughter’s room, where she had been hiding for hours and taken her with him to his study. There, he sat in his favourite armchair and sat her in his lap before explaining her everything about her real parents and later clarifying that even though she wasn’t their biological daughter, they still adored her as if she had been their own flesh and blood. She had calmed down enough to stop crying and just laid there against her dad, but she still felt devastated and betrayed.

It had taken her several days to process all the new information, finally deciding not to dwell on it. She had decided this when she had looked at her daddy. He looked absolutely miserable. He still took care of her, but he was mostly silent and now he never stayed with her until she fell asleep. One night, she had even heard him crying in her dad’s arms and she had felt like the worst daughter in the world by inflicting such pain on him. It had been the last straw for her.

“Daddy, don’t cry!” – she entered the room, crying and running to sit on the man’s lap.

“Abigail…”

“I’m sorry, daddy… I’m sorry…”

“Shhh… don’t cry, baby.” – the man left his pain aside, only wanting to calm his daughter.

“I love you, daddy.” – said the girl, hiding her little face in his neck, repeating she loved him over and over again.

“I know, sweetie. I love you too. We both love you… so much. So much.” – Will reassured him, hugging her tighter against him while being hugged by his husband.

That night and for the next couple of weeks the three of them slept in Hannibal and Will’s bed, which ended up irritating the psychiatrist. He was aware that his husband and daughter needed to reconnect, but he too was desperate to spend time alone with his partner. However, he didn’t dare to voice his discontent, knowing that Will would be offended and would even have the guts to move out of the master bedroom.

* * *

 

That had happened years ago, but that memory had never left her mind. Especially because even when her dads had given her certain information about her real family, they had never told her any details concerning them, having already agreed that she would never know the macabre scenes of her past. That lack of information, of course, had only made her more curious to find out the whole truth.

And found out she did.

It had taken her several years to investigate and gather information about the Hobbs case, all because her dads had prohibited her from reading about crimes. They had always wanted to shield her from that part of their lives; they didn’t want anything to taint her. She realized what they meant when everything was revealed to her and it horrified her, making her thank a deity she didn’t believe in that her dads had been the ones that had raised her and not that monster.

After that investigation, she decided she didn’t need to know anything else. But, as sometimes happens, unexpected things occur in people’s lives.

Little by little, she grew interested in reading about other serial killings from around that time, finding many of them in which her dads had been part of the investigation team. And that investigation obviously resulted on her learning about the Chesapeake Ripper case.

Just what she needed. Another cannibal.

Like her real father.

She read about how the killer had eluded and continued eluding the police, no matter how many teams had been organized within the FBI. That man simply seemed to be one step ahead of all of them, all the time. At least until he had just disappeared, never to be heard again. According to the many news reports she had gathered, many people thought he had died, while others believed he had relocated and was keeping a low profile somewhere else, even changing his killing methods.

In addition to the articles, she had been able to find reporter Freddie Lound’s webpage, finding there all the horrific images from crime scenes. There were hundreds and hundreds of them, of people murdered by the Chesapeake Ripper, which at the beginning had practically disturbed her.

She admitted that only happened at the beginning, because the ironic part was that later on she became fascinated by the way the bodies were presented. She just couldn’t help but forget the murder itself and see beyond it, see the art, see the way the bodies were presented, as if telling a story understandable only for the killer and whoever he wanted it to read them.

And she desperately wanted to read them.

Mainly when she saw a picture that was dated 8 years ago. A picture of a man sliced open from neck to waist.

‘No way!’  Abigail Lecter thought, recognizing the man in the picture.

It was the man she had seen when she was little. The man in her basement.

The man, who she now understood, had been dead and covered in blood.

‘Covered in blood.’ She thought. ‘Just like her dads when they had been cutting him.’


	4. Recovery

 

After watching those last crime scene photos, Abigail found herself unable to sleep peacefully the next few days; and in the few hours that she did, she kept dreaming and remembering what she had witnessed so long ago. It was like her brain wouldn’t allow her rest, frantically trying to form a logical explanation for everything she had experienced lately. Or, and she refused to admit this, as if her mind was actually trying to get her to admit a truth she wasn’t ready to face yet.

A truth that sooner or later she would have to accept. And in her case, it happened sooner.

Knowing all she knew now, it was extremely difficult to dismiss the jokes and puns Hannibal and Will exchanged during meals. Before, she had thought they were just parts of weird conversations between her parents, but now she couldn’t stop her subconscious from linking what they said to what she suspected.

And one day, she finally admitted the harsh truth.

Her dads were cannibals too.

And one, or maybe both of them, was the Chesapeake Ripper.

 

* * *

 

In all her time investigating, she hadn’t been able to find any theory regarding how the Ripper chose his victims, so evidently that made her feel completely terrified of doing something wrong and paying for it with her life. And this threat to her life made her become jumpy as well as giving her more sleepless nights.

Which resulted in her falling extremely ill due to all the stress.

Of course, with the fathers she had, it didn’t take long for them to figure out that there was something very wrong with their only child.

“Abigail, sweetheart, are you alright?” – asked Will that morning, entering her room sounding worried after finding that his daughter was still in bed. She was already late for school and that was something that never happened with her. His baby was too responsible to miss any class.

The girl didn’t dare to answer. She only looked at him, trying to let him know that she didn’t want him near her without having to say the words. Of course, being the man and father he was, Will didn’t hesitate to cross the room and sit next to her in the bed.

“Oh my God! You’re burning up!” – Will immediately stood up and went straight to the bathroom, returning with a damp towel. He sat next to Abigail once again and started wiping her feverish face with it, trying to soothe her. And against her will, she felt herself relaxing into his touch and she continued seeking his comfort even in her scared state.

“I’ll be right back, Abigail.” – Will started to stand up, but the teenager panicked and grabbed his hand quickly.

“Don’t go.” – she whispered, afraid of being with him, but even more afraid of staying alone.

“Shhh… don’t worry, my love. I have to call your dad and then cancel my classes for today. I’m staying with you here all day.” – Will explained, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it adoringly.

“Hurry, daddy.” – Abigail pleaded, desperate for some more comfort.

Will wrapped her more snugly with the covers and kissed her forehead affectionately before he left to make the phone calls.

‘I can’t. I can’t be afraid of him.’ Abigail kept repeating in her mind, trying to calm herself enough to not let any kind of information slip. The last thing she wanted was to let anyone know the reason why she was this weak.

 

Several minutes later, Will returned with his cell phone in one hand and a cup in the other. He deposited his things on her bedside table before sitting next to her once again.

“I’ve already called your dad, sweetie. He’ll be home very soon.” – instead of making her relax, this news only scared the adolescent more. She didn’t want to be with the two of them when she was like this. She could make any kind of mistake. – “Don’t worry, Abigail. You know your dad has always worried. You’re his baby girl and he loves you more than anything else in the world.” – The words calmed her slightly and she allowed the man to sit her on his lap to help her drink the tea he had brought her.

Nearly an hour later, both heard the front door open and close hurriedly and quick steps on the stairs.

Will got up and hurried to open the bedroom door, kissing his husband and taking his hand to make him enter the room.

“Abigail…” - Hannibal sighed, sad to see her vivacious little girl looking so frail on the big bed.

“Dad.” – the girl whispered, extending her hand. Even when terrified, her subconscious kept making her long for her family. Hannibal took off his coat and after kissing his daughter’s hand he started to check her.

A few minutes later, Abigail slept peacefully for the first time in weeks. Hannibal had injected her something in order to lower her fever and it had made her sleepy very quickly. But even in her drowsy state, she noticed both men getting in bed with her. Hannibal moved her until she was resting her head on his chest, feeling Will wrap one arm around her waist and resting his head against the back of her neck.

After that, darkness fell over her.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Abigail was already feeling better.

Her dads hadn’t left her side for long, taking turns so one of them would always be with her. She appreciated all their care but all the time spent in bed had also given her much to ponder about.

She had started feeling very comfortable with the two men again. At first, she had thought that it was because of the dedication and worry they had shown her during her recovery, but she was aware that it went way beyond that.

It was so much more than that.

It was about the memories of her hugging her daddy, his arms wrapping protectively around her.

It was her dad teaching her to ride a bike, not caring if he was ruining his favorite and expensive suits.

Her daddy taking her fishing while her dad tried in vain to stop him.

Her daddy reading her stories every night and kissing her forehead lovingly.

Her dad patiently teaching her how to cook.

Her dad and her playing with her dolls, wearing costumes and him allowing her put make-up on his face.

Her daddy taking her shopping, spoiling her and letting her buy anything and everything she wanted and delighting in the jealous stares of other girls.

Her dads telling her how proud they were that she was their daughter.

Her dads always there.

Always there for her.

In every single one of her memories.

So with all the proof of their love and dedication towards her, how could she still be afraid of those men when they had protected her and loved her all her life? No one who had experienced such fatherly love like she had could even doubt that they would ever hurt her or that they would ever let her come to harm. And the fact that it had to be confirmed again by their actions filled her with shame. She felt absolutely ashamed for having been afraid of them, for having thought that they would ever do anything but love her.

But now that she was feeling better, she was willing to be the girl she had been before the beginning of her investigation.

And she was going to start by not wondering anymore about her fathers or the products she had been consuming all her life.

Particularly, the meat.

The meat her dad selected and that his daddy not only approved of but also encourage his husband to keep obtaining. The meat she was now completely sure was human meat. And that even when she knew she should have been revolted by the idea of indulging in the consumption of human flesh, the truth was that she wasn’t. On the contrary, she found herself not minding it at all and even wanting to taste it again and as soon as possible.

Which led her into thinking on how to make her dads realize that she knew about their secret and how badly wanted to be included in it with them.

“Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?” - asked her daddy, coming through the door and sitting next to her on the bed.

Abigail rewarded him with a beautiful smile, taking one of his hands in both of hers and holding tight to him.

“I feel very good, daddy.” - she replied.

‘I feel good now.'


End file.
